


A Little Tipsy

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: Make Love Not War [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Korra dominates Asami, Korra's drunk, Rough Sex, Rough play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tis my bday 🙌
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra's a "little" drunk and she has the need to dominate her girlfriend who looks absolutely amazing in her eyes.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Make Love Not War [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622203
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	A Little Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Whoops… missed korrasami week, my bad y’all 😩 why does no one ever tell me these things! Then again, I don't hav a tumblr or twitter… meh.  
> Any who… on a side note, tis my birthday! Yay! … 👍 👍 👍  
> 

“Ashaammiiii!”

Raising a brow, Asami turned around to let out a soft huff when Korra latched onto her.

“Korra? What’s wrong? You—” she sniffs her girlfriend, “Smell like booze…”

Letting out a gleeful giggle, Korra sunk into her girlfriend’s body. “There were lots of stuck up dudes, cactus juice and boring dudes! Oh you smell really good Samiii, did you just showerrr?” She slurs out in a barely legible voice.

Asami rose a brow, “From what meeting? I thought you were just meeting with Zhu Li today? And yes, I did just shower.”

“Mmh…” with a hungry groan, Korra buried her face in Asami’s neck, “You’re so beautiful…. you smell so niceee…”

Her girlfriend chuckled while pulling her drunk lover towards the bed, “Thanks Korra, you’re beautiful too.”

The moment the back of her legs smacked against their bed, Korra pulled Asami down with her and began groping her ass. Asami almost yelped from falling over but managed to save herself and ended up straddling her lover’s lap in the process.

“Samiiiii… you’re amazing…” she had this glazed look, “I love you so muchhh…” she starts affectionately kissing her neck, “mmh… let’s have sex…”

“Korra… I don't know if we should, you seem really… out of it.” Nuzzling against her lover, Asami let out a muffled moan when she nipped her ear.

Korra wraps her forearms around Asami’s shoulders, “Can we…?” She gave Asami an open mouthed kiss, “You’re really turning me on.” With a haggard breath, she pecks Asami’s lips before leaving a wet trail down to the back of her ear.

Asami moaned and bit her lip slightly before running her hands down her lover’s toned back. “Okay… you win.” Using her hand, she brings Korra’s lips up to hers. Their tongues wrapped around another before Asami sucked the tip of Korra’s tongue. “You wanna fuck me?”

Immediately growling from her lover’s vulgar choice of words, Korra briefly hugs Asami tightly and kisses her. After a second, gently pushes Asami onto the mattress before standing up and taking off her shirt. Her chest binds and pants quickly follow in one fell swoop. 

Enjoying the view, Asami spread her legs open as a sign of submission. She bit her lower lip before reaching down to play with her clit and fondle her own breast slowly. As she began pleasuring herself, she watched as Korra grabbed and put on one of their favorite toys, a strap-on. Asami quickly propped herself up and started undressing. Her blouse fell down onto the floor and by the time she slipped out of her panties, Korra teasingly jerked off her phallic.

“Roll over.”

Asami groaned at Korra’s order. Thanks to the alcohol, it seemed like she had no filter. Without any hesitation, Asami complied and quickly rolled over onto all fours. She wiggled her hips enticingly as she eagerly waited for Korra to get ready. 

Watching Asami’s ass roll back and forth, Korra uncapped the bottle of lubricant and squeezed a generous amount onto her new cock. She quickly set the bottle down and stepped behind Asami. Slapping her girlfriend’s ass cheek, she playfully jiggled her plump cheek as she lubricated her shaft. In no time, she used her slimy fingers to cup her lover’s sex before sliding her toy beneath Asami’s hood. Rocking gently against her clit, she leaned forward to fondle her lover’s breast.

“Sami… you’re hot,” she began thrusting teasingly as she rubbed her shaft against her lover’s clit.

Licking her lips, Asami grabbed her other breast and began kneading it while rocking against Korra’s movements. “Oh Korra…” she pinched and tweaked her erect nipple before smacking her ass against Korra’s hips.

Clearly pleased by this gesture, Korra let out a deep yet aroused groan before she leaned forward. She quickly pulled Asami’s hair to one side before kissing her pulse. Asami began grinding Korra's body and immediately breathed out happily when she felt Korra's hand enter her wet entrance.

Korra swiftly jerked Asami’s lubricated mess before twisting her nipple. When her girlfriend let out an aroused moan, she pulled Asami up so that they were practically both standing. Supporting her lover’s body from behind, Korra jiggled Asami’s breast while stroking her vulva. Without a care in the world, she hungrily jerked off Asami before slipping her middle finger into her vagina. Swiftly inserting a second finger, she pumped her lover’s sex while roughly rubbing her clit with her palm.

“Aah! Oh Korra!”

Asami breathed out heavily while grinding her body against Korra. Intoxicated by Asami’s scent, Korra buried her face into her girlfriend’s luscious hair. She methodically thrusted her fingers in and out as she sloppily kissed her lover before spreading her fingers wide. Asami moaned in pleasure before panting for breath and rolled against Korra’s body.

With an aggravated huff, Korra finally pushed Asami back down onto the mattress. She stroked her phallic one last time before thrusting it against Asami's lower lips. After a few pleasure strokes, she finally lined up her tip with Asami’s sex. She pushes in slowly and once she was about half way in, she pulled back out slightly before slamming it all the way in with one thrust.

“Aah!”

Aroused by her lover’s erotic moan, Korra firmly held onto Asami's hips and gave her lover a quick, single aggressive thrust before slapping her ass cheek. Asami lets out a haggard yet pleasurous pant before Korra quickly slaps her ass again and grabs a firm hold of her ass before roughly thrusting in and out.

“Ah!”

Asami fell forward and yanked at their bed sheets while her ass repeatedly smacked against Korra’s hips.

“Aah— Kor—!”

Licking her lips, Korra roughly smacked Asami’s other ass cheek, leaving a red mark. She immediately rubs it affectionately before aggressively grabbing them both and squeezed them, using them as leverage to thrust more ruthlessly.

Bucking against the mattress, Asami moaned loudly while panting for air. Her breasts were bouncing like crazy and she was beginning to salivate from pleasure. She lost it when Korra slapped her again before grabbing her hair. Gasping yet again, she yelped when Korra yanked back roughly and started giving her bursts of slow and deep yet concentrated thrust.

“Aah! Korraah! Ah!”

Every thrust was deep, so aggressive and so wet. It was borderlining pain and pleasure but her situation was the lack luster of dislike. On the contrary, Asami somehow found herself extremely aroused. Their sex life was never a problem and Korra was rough when she wanted it but this, this was different. Korra clearly wasn’t sober and the pure animalistic instincts she was displaying was making her quiver in pleasure.

“Yeah Korra! Rougher! Aah baby!”

Jolts of pleasure ran through her entire body when Korra slapped her again. Panting from exhaustion, Korra releases Asami’s hair before slapping her lover’s ass cheek one more time. She grabbed them both roughly and fondled them together before quickly thrusting like a maniac. Her thighs began smashing against the back Asami’s legs and wet claps dominated the room.

Gasping in shock, Asami whimpers before letting out a loud scream. Her body spazzed and she sunk down onto their bed, shaking in ecstasy as Korra pounded her. When Korra finally realized that her partner was coming, she slowed down to a reasonable pace. She brings down her hand and gently rubs her lover’s swollen clit while peppering kisses all over her back. It didn't take much for Asami let out a loud moan as her orgasm overcame her body. When her high finally calmed down, she twitched in jolts of pleasure before panting for breath. 

Korra gave her a few more short and shallow thrusts before slipping out all the way. She continued to rub her lover’s slimey womanhood before reaching up to fondle her breast. 

“Mmh…”

One kiss after another, Korra thoroughly marked Asami’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Asami was a panting mess beneath Korra. She fruitlessly clamped her legs down onto Korra’s arm in a failed attempt to stop her partner’s advances.

“Kor,” she panted heavily, “wait… let me—aah!” Korra’s fingers slipped into her vagina, “Catch my… breath!” She whimpered into their mattress.

Humming in content, Korra widened Asami’s vagina using two fingers and spread it apart. She teasingly fingered her lover's sex before pushing in her full length and held spread her open. As Asami whimpered from her intense orgasm, she clenched down by reflex to no avail. Korra kept her open and it wasn't long until cum began dripping from her entrance.

Korra clearly noticed her lover’s condition and simply left a multitude of hickeys on Asami’s back while pushing in her fingers deep. Feeling helpless and weak, Asami panted for air before her girlfriend muttered something.

“I didn’t see you cum…” with a subtle grunt, Korra fixed their positions so that they were face to face with Asami riding her.

Asami quickly bucked, “K-Korra wait! Give me a break I just—aah!”

Korra mercilessly thrusted back inside her lover’s creamy mess while pulling her hips down. With a loud yelp, Asami was flush against Korra in a matter of seconds before she began thrusting upwards. Asami immediately jerks and falls forward, resting her hands against Korra’s chest.

“Came! Korra!” Those two words came out as a half whine and half moan.

Licking her lips, Korra slapped her thigh affectionately before supporting her lover. She grabs a hold of both of her hands and they interlocked fingers. Swallowing hard, Korra watched as Asami’s breasts bounced up and down as she thrusted upwards.

“You’re so sexy…” she eyed Asami’s creamy mess, “you’re so fucking hot baby.”

Asami shook violently as her body cowered in ecstasy. She wanted to collapse onto her lover’s body but Korra kept her firmly in place.

“K-Korra please! Aaah! Give me— aaah fuck! Five— no, a minute to— aah!”

With an aroused grunt, Korra propped up her legs and lifted up her hips. She was thrusting a relatively moderate yet fast pace. They were still holding hands and Asami couldn't take it anymore before immediately falling chest first into Korra’s face. Her eyes were slammed shut and only their haggard breathing and wet lubricated claps filled the room.

“Fucking spirits...Korra!”

Asami gave in before weakly rocking her hips into Korra’s hips. She started panting in pleasure before she angrily whispered out.

“If I can’t walk tomorrow, it’s your fault!”

Korra was drunk on Asami.

“You’s so fucking hot Asami!”

They locked lips and their tongues were rubbing against another like nobody's business. Korra finally let go of Asami’s hands before tangling her left hand into her luscious hair while her right hand ran down her sweaty body. In no time, she cupped Asami’s left ass cheek and slapped it before guiding it up and down.

Letting out labored moans, Asami gave up and sloppily kissed Korra’s swollen lips. As her hair sprawled out all over the place, she cupped Korra’s jaw with her right hand while her left laid there uselessly propped on their bed. They split apart for a hot second and there was a trail of saliva. This and the taste of alcohol reminded her of how shitlessly drunk Korra was. Gazing into her lover’s brilliant cyan eyes, she leaned back down and engaged in another hot french kiss. Korra finally slowed down her thrusts and Asami was beginning to get addicted to Korra's wild side. 

“Fuck… Asami…” 

Korra broke from their kiss and immediately kissed her jawline, down to her pulse and back. She trails the tip of her tongue along her lover's neck and huffs out:

“You’re so beautiful…”

She thrusted a few more wet claps.

“I love you…” she suddenly sniffled, “I love you so much.”

Asami blinked as she continued to ride Korra gently. 

“Baby… are you crying?”

Korra sniffled again, “N-No…” she ran her hands down Asami’s waist and rested them on her thighs as Asami sat up.

With an amused smile, Asami cooed and wiped her tears before leaning down to pull Korra into her chest. She embraces her lover tightly before saying, “Aw baby, what’s wrong?”

Korra finally slowed down to a stop and sniffed into her girlfriend’s chest. “It’s just…” she nuzzles against her lover, “You're so amazing and perfect that I'm afraid you'll leave me one day.”

“Oh Korra…” laughing slightly, Asami hugged her tightly before saying, “I'm the lucky one… I have the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend out there. No one can beat having the Avatar as their lover.”

Korra sniffles again, “Y-You think so?”

She jerked her hips, “Mhmm, besides…” she sat up and smacked down onto Korra's strap-on, “After tonight, I don't doubt I can ever have sex with someone other than you… you please me so well. I love you so much Korra,” she gives her lover a chaste kiss.

Grinning happily, Korra gave Asami another energetic thrust. “Come on, I wanna see you cum.”

Asami kissed Korra’s lips one last time before standing upright on her knees. “Then I guess you better start working hard baby.”

Korra slapped Asami’s thigh, “I guess so.”

By the time they were both tuckered out, Korra was spooning her lover from behind as she cupped Asami's wanton entrance. She enjoyed feeling her lover’s creamy fluids drip out before stretching her apart and jerking her sex. Asami moaned before spreading her legs apart and allowed Korra to make herself drip more cum. 

Korra wipes up a generous amount and brings it to her lips. She makes eye contact with Asami before erotically licking and sucking her fingers. Asami groaned at the sight before clamping her legs shut. Her lover sucked her fingers one last time before sliding her fingers back down to Asami’s entrance and wiped up some more.

“Baby, you’re so creamy.”

She brought up more cum to her lips and gave it a small taste.

“You taste so good.”

Blushing like crazy, Asami buried her face into their mattress. She was hiding and groaning in embarrassment before only looking back after Korra fingered her some more. She felt some fluids drip out of her wetness before Korra climbed on top of her. 

“Babe…” 

Korra was cooing at her girlfriend while kissing her cheek. When they make eye contact, she licks off the rest of Asami’s cum before leaning down to kiss her.

“...”

Their tongues meshed against another and Asami died on the inside a little. She could taste herself as their tongues wrapped around another and  _ fuck.  _ You’d think it’d be disgusting to eat your own cum but on the contrary, it was the most erotic and sexiest thing.  _ Especially, _ when it’s from your lover’s mouth after you have amazing sex. After switching their kissing angles a few times, they finally broke apart in content. A trail of saliva leaves their mouths before Korra suddenly plops down onto Asami’s chest. She blinked. 

“Korra? Baby you okay?”

She looked down at her lover who began snoring softly.

“...”

With a subtle sigh, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's back. She hugged her girlfriend tightly before whispering.

“At least let me shower…”

The stickiness and wetness she felt was beginning to remind her of how sore she was going to be the next morning.

“It’d be a miracle if I can walk.”

The next morning, Korra woke up with a slight headache. For once, she was the first one awake and the first thing she noticed was that her strap-on harness was still on. Raising an eyebrow, she proceeded to slowly slip it off. The next thing she did was catch a glimpse of her sleeping girlfriend. Asami was sound asleep and Korra couldn’t help but notice the amount of hickeys on her body. 

“Guess we really went at it yesterday?”

Letting out a pleased huff, Korra leaned down before carefully embracing her girlfriend. She enjoyed a moment of silence before Asami twitched. Korra knew she was awake and she decided to softly rock against her body.

“Asami… baby you awake?”

Asami only huffed out, “Mmph…”

Korra kisses her shoulder, “You want some water?”

She rustles in bed slightly, “No… I’m good…”

“You sure? You seem more tired than usual. How many rounds did we do?”

An eyebrow twitched in irritation.  _ You’re telling me you don’t remember?! _ “I lost count… but just…” she looks off to the side, dreading her stiff and sore body. “Promise me you won't drink a lot, or, ever again in fact.”

Korra frowns, “Was I that bad or something?” She gently rubs her hand against Asami’s thigh.

Asami sank into the mattress and was painfully reminded how sore everything felt, especially her lower back, when she tried to turn around. She gave up of course. “No, it felt good but it's just…” she sighed, “just promise me you won't get drunk again?”

Her girlfriend pouts before kissing her cheek, “Okay…?”

With a tired grunt, Asami mumbles, “Love you.”

Korra was slightly confused but immediately brightened up, “I love you too.”


End file.
